Hide-and-Seek
by Blanket77
Summary: Kemarin Do Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang siswa pindahan. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia terperangkap di sini? Dengan anggota The Wolf yang mengejarnya penuh napsu. Berlari dan bersembunyilah, jangan sampai kami menemukanmu―The Wolf./KAISOO HERE!/warn: BL!/RnR please!


_**A/N: **__Plot diambil dari manga karya Kikuchi Kamaro-sensei yang berjudul I Love This Wolf __―pinjem ya sensei :D_

_Fict birthday for rocketrees. Happy Birthday beibh /cipok/_

_._

* * *

_._

Ada sebuah rumor yang beredar di antara para siswa di Korea Selatan. Rumor mengenai sebuah sekolah bernama _Seoul International High School_. Sekolah terbaik di kota Seoul, sekaligus sekolah yang memiliki predikat buruk. Terlepas dari rumor tersebut, dengan fasilitas lengkap dan guru-guru terbaik, membuat sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah _favorite_ di Seoul.

Walau begitu, tolong dengar ucapanku baik-baik. Jangan pernah tergiur dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh sekolah bertaraf internasional itu. Terlebih jika kau ingin menjalani masa sekolah dengan ceria, menyenangkan, damai, dan normal. Tolong singkirkan sekolah ini dari daftar sekolah yang ingin kau masuki, atau_―_

_._

_._

―_**Ka**__**u akan menyesal.**_

_._

_._

_"Berhatilah-hatilah dengan para pengurus OSIS di Seoul Internasional High School jika kau masih ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup damai."_

_._

* * *

_._

_Blanket proudly present:_

_**Hide-and-Seek**_

_._

_**Cast: **__Kai, Kyungsoo, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Tao._

_**Genre: **__Romance, Friendship, School life._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Lenght**__: Oneshot._

_**Pairing: **__KaiSoo_

_**Disclaimer: **__I Love This Wolf © Kikuchi Kamaro._

_**Warning: **__AU, Typos!, BL, Bullying __―Don't try this at home xP_

_._

* * *

_._

Seorang pemuda bermata bulat berjalan di samping seorang pria berseragam guru. Pemuda itu berjalan dalam diam, mengikuti kemana langkah sang guru pergi. Sesekali dia membetulkan letak ransel merah yang tersampir manis di bahunya. Mata bulat dan besarnya tampak memandang berkeliling mengamati sekolah yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi sekolahnya.

Pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut ingat bagaimana satu minggu yang lalu orang tuanya memberi kabar bahwa mereka sekeluarga akan pindah ke Seoul, mengikuti kepindahan sang kepala keluarga yang di mutasi ke ibu kota Korea Selatan ini. Dan dengan wajah berseri-seri, kedua orang tuanya berkata jika dia akan masuk ke salah satu sekolah _favorite_ di Seoul. _Seoul International High School._

Rasanya Kyungaoo pernah mendengar berita _―_atau rumor?- mengenai sekolah ini. Tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk mengingat hal tersebut, semakin dia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Rasanya, ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah ini.

―_Kyungsoo merasakan firasat buruk._

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan kembali fokus pada koridor panjang di depannya. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya, jadi untuk sementara, dia akan menyingkirkan masalah tersebut dari benaknya. Mr. Lee _―_wali kelas yang mengantarnya menuju kelas- telah berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kelas. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat papan nama di atas pintu. 2-A. Sepertinya ini kelasnya.

Mr. Lee mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo mengikutinya masuk ke kelas. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Kyungsoo melangkah ke depan para siswa. Mengamati mereka satu persatu, sementara Mr. Lee tengah memperkenalkan Kyungsoo.

"_―_jadi, silakan perkenalkan dirimu Kyungsoo," ucap Mr. Lee mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya mengenai pemuda bermata bulat di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan dengan perasaan gugup, dia mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyungsoo imnida. Aku pindahan dari Mokpo High School. Keluargaku baru saja pindah ke kota Seoul. Mohon bantuannya." Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkenalannya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di belakang," ucap Mr. Lee menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang tersisa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya. Melewati seorang pemuda bermata panda yang menatapnya penasaran. Kyungsoo menggantungkan ranselnya di samping meja dan menoleh untuk menyapa teman di sampingnya.

"A-ano... Salam kenal," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum. Masih berdiri di samping bangkunya.

Kyungsoo memandang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak merespon sapaannya. Pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan kulit berwarna _tan_. Memiliki gestur tubuh yang tegap dan sedikit berotot. Kedua mata pemuda tersebut memandang Kyungsoo tajam, dengan bibir yang membentuk garis horizontal, terlihat menakutkan.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, dengan cepat tangannya menggeser bangku ke belakang, hendak duduk. Namun pandangannya menangkap beberapa benda kecil dan runcing di atas bangkunya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Benda tersebut adalah paku payung. Siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?

_Bagaimana bisa dia langsung menjadi target bullying di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah?_

Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan resah menarik perhatian Mr. Lee yang tengah menulis rumus fisika di papan tulis.

"Apa ada masalah Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau tidak duduk dan masih berdiri di sana?" tanya Mr. Lee menatap heran pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bingung. Lalu dengan mantap memutuskan untuk memberitahukan perihal paku payung di atas bangkunya.

"Maaf pak, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang menaruh paku payung di atas bangku saya," ucap Kyungsoo.

Seluruh kelas terdiam dan memandangnya seolah-olah Kyungsoo tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal tersebut. Mr. Lee terlihat melirik ke arah pemuda di samping Kyungsoo dengan pandangan takut. Kemudian dengan satu dehaman keras, dia menyuruh para siswa kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah diajarkannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Mr. Lee kaget. Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyingkirkan paku-paku payung tersebut dari bangkunya. Kyungsoo merasakan pandangan menusuk dari pemuda di sampingnya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan fokus pada Mr. Lee dan papan tulis di depannya.

_GREEEKK..._

Suara bangku yang digeser mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo. Kali ini sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut sekarang tengah duduk menghadap dirinya, dengan pandangan mata yang dingin dan wajah datar.

"Aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai. Salam kenal," ucap pemuda berkulit _tan_ bernama Kai tersebut. Di wajahnya tercetak senyum tipis yang lebih cocok disebut seringai.

Kyungsoo melirik Mr. Lee dan siswa yang lain, namun tampaknya mereka tidak terusik dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Kai. Seolah Kai dan dirinya tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyungsoo kembali melirik Kai yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan.

.

_Seperti tatapan seekor serigala yang mengincar mangsanya._

_._

"Cih, membosankan." Kai mendengus dan kembali memandang papan tulis dengan malas.

Kyungsoo bergeming di tempatnya, masih memandang Kai melalui sudut matanya. Dalam hati dia berharap agar bel pulang segera berbunyi.

.

Kim Jongin_―_

_._

_._

―_**Orang yang patut diwaspadai.**_

.

* * *

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa _gerah_ ditatap oleh Kai, segera melangkah keluar kelas. Entah kemana tujuannya, yang penting sekarang dia harus cepat-cepat menyingkir dari pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Kyungsoo baru saja berbelok di koridor menuju kantin saat seseorang menyekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke bawah tangga lantai 3. Tempat itu sepi karena lantai 3 hanya terdapat ruang praktek dan laboratorium IPA. Orang tersebut melepaskan sekapan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

Ah, Kyungsoon kenal pemuda ini, dia teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang memiliki mata seperti panda. Kyungsoo menatap pemuda panda _―_yang sibuk menoleh ke segala arah- di depannya penasaran.

"Ah, aman," ucap pemuda panda itu setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menolongmu tadi di kelas," ucap pemuda panda tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Oh, aku lupa. Perkenalkan, namaku Huang Zitao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao," tambah pemuda bernama Tao itu saat melihat raut wajah bingung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sudah pernah mendengar tentang rumor sekolah ini sebelumnya kan?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Ya, seseorang pernah bercerita padaku. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa," jawab Kyungsoo.

Tao kembali menoleh ke segala arah sebelum kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh mereka berdua terhalang dinding pembatas tangga. Tao memandang Kyungsoo ragu, kemudian dengan setengah berbisik dia membuka suaranya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan pengurus OSIS di sekolah ini, itu bunyi rumornya. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa rumor itu benar. Di sekolah ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa hidup jika dia sampai berurusan dengan pengurus OSIS. Lagipula, jabatan pengurus OSIS di sini ditentukan oleh besarnya uang sumbangan. Karena itu, bahkan para guru dan kepala sekolah tidak berani turun tangan." Tao berhenti sejenak dan kembali memandang sekeliling.

Dia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang nampak terkejut dan kembali menjelaskan. "Para siswa di sini menjuluki mereka '_The Wolf'. _Ketua OSIS, bernama Kim Joonmyeon, namun sering dipanggil Suho oleh pengurus OSIS lainnya. Jangan pernah tertipu dengan tampang malaikatnya, karena sebenarnya dialah orang yang paling tidak berperasaan di OSIS. Lalu ada Kris Wu, wakil ketua OSIS berwajah menyeramkan. Dia sangat dingin dan berwajah datar_―s_edatar tembok. Kemudian Kim Jongdae atau yang sering dipanggil Chen. Dia bendahara di OSIS dan otak dari semua 'kegiatan' OSIS."

Tao menghembuskan napas panjang, terlihat lelah karena menjelaskan panjang lebar dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Ada juga trio komite kedisiplinan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dan Oh Sehun. Walaupun dua di antaranya sangat _hiperaktif_ dan satu berwajah _poker-face_, namun jika kau melanggar peraturan, kau akan mati. Dan yang terakhir ada_―"_

_"_Wah, wah... sepertinya ada yang sedang menggosipkan pengurus OSIS," potong seorang pemuda berambut keriting dengan senyum lebar yang bagi Kyungsoo tampak seperti senyuman seorang joker.

Tubuh Tao menegang, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Kyungsoo menatap enam orang pemuda yang sedang menatap mereka berdua tajam. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah datar menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang_―_entahlah, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang... _**licik?**_

Keenam pemuda tersebut tersenyum_―_dengan berbagai arti, melewati mereka berdua dan melangkah naik ke lantai atas. Kyungsoo cukup syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, menoleh ke Tao yang tampak menggigil.

"Ta-tadi itu pengurus OSIS?" tanya Kyungsoo tergagap. Aura para pengurus OSIS benar-benar terkesan mendominasi, membuat orang di sekitarnya tertekan.

Tao mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju lantai bawah.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas," ucap Tao masih kaget karena terpergok membicarakan pengurus OSIS.

.

Tao memikirkan dalam hatinya_―_

_._

―_Bagaimana keadaan dirinya besok?_

_._

* * *

_._

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya setelah berhasil memenangkan Tao yang tidak berhenti bergetar ketakutan. Kini dia berada tepat di depan mejanya dan mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar kaget. Ada sebuah vas bunga dengan bunga lili yang layu dan menghitam, aroma tidak sedap juga menguar dari bunga tersebut.

_Apa lagi ini? Siapa lagi yang melakukan hal ini?_, pikir Kyungsoo.

.

_**Tuuk...**_

_**.**_

_**Tuuk...**_

.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai yang tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpennya ke permukaan meja. Pandangannya mengarah lurus ke depan, terlihat seklai jika dia berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya curiga. Kyungsoo mengambil vas bunga itu dari atas mejanya dan melangkah ke Kai.

"Kau yang menaruh ini di mejaku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya. Siswa lain yang mendengar ucapan berani Kyungsoo, tampak melirik ke arah mereka berdua_―penasaran._

Kai menolehkan kepalanya malas, seolah merasa terganggu dengan suara merdu Kyungsoo. "Aku? Dari sekian banyaknya siswa di kelas ini, kau menuduhku melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?!" ucap Kai ketus.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan kau?"

Kai memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Baiklah terserah kau mau bilang apa," ucap Kai acuh dan kembali pada aktivitasnya tadi _―_mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke meja.

"Dan kurasa kau harus mengambil ini kembali," ujar Kyungsoo bermaksud menaruh vas tersebut di meja Kai, namun _―_entah tangannya licin atau memang hari ini dia sedang sial- vas tersebut tergelincir dari tangannya, meluncur jatuh, pecah dan membasahi separuh celana Kai dengan cairan coklat yang menjijikan.

Kyungsoo menatap vas bunga dan tangannya bergantian tidak percaya. _Dia dalam bahaya._

Kai menatap Kyungsoo geram, dia bangun dan melangkah keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya menabrak bahu Kyungsoo keras, membuat pemuda mungil tersebut terhuyung. Kai berhenti di ambang pintu dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

.

_**"Duduklah yang manis dan persiapkan dirimu."**_

.

.

_**BRAAK!**_

.

Kai menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Siswa yang lain hanya menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, tanpa niat untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan menghela napas panjang. Sial sekali dia hari ini.

Kyungsoo mulai memunguti pecahan vas dan menaruhnya di atas meja Kai, saat sebuah tangan ikut membantunya memunguti pecahan vas tersebut. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut dan mendapati Tao yang sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

Tao tersenyum dan kembali membantu mengambil dua buah sapu dari loker di sudut ruang kelas. Mereka berdua menyapu dalam diam, sementara siswa yang lain telah kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Tao.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap wajah Tao yang terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahukan kepadamu tadi. Kai itu_―"_

_._

_._

―_Salah satu pengurus OSIS"_

_._

Kyungsoo menegak ludahnya kasar.

.

**Dia dalam bahaya sekarang.**

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah, namun Kyungsoo dengan semangat yang tersisa tengah berjalan lesu di koridor utama sekolah. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalam karena mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia yang anak pindahan dan baru masuk sehari sudah berurusan dengan pengurus OSIS.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya yang pusing saat dia melihat kerumunan siswa di depan papan pengumuman. Penasaran, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat isi papan pengumuman tersebut. Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kerumunan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di sana, dan kembali terlihat syok.

.

.

_'PENGUMUMAN DARI PENGURUS OSIS'_

_Hari ini kami bermaksud untuk mengubah jadwal pelajaran dan melakukan permainan Hide-and-Seek._

_Yang akan menjadi kucing atau penjaga adalah kami__―para pengurus OSIS. Sementara yang menjadi tikusnya atau orang yang bersembunyi adalah Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 2-A._

_Para siswa yang lain diharapkan untuk segera meninggalkan kompleks sekolah dengan tenang._

_Bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan menjadi tanda dimulainya permainan._

_Permainan selesai apabila sang tikus telah tertangkap oleh salah seorang dari kami._

_Selamat berjuang agar bisa berlari dengan selamat._

_Pengurus OSIS._

_._

**_P.S: Apabila sang tikus tertangkap, dia akan menjadi budak kami._**

_._

_._

Kyungsoo menatap pengumuman itu dengan pandangan horor. _Apa-apaan ini?!_

Siswa yang lain menatap Kyungsoo kasihan dan berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan ucapan selamat berjuang yang menggema di koridor yang mulai sepi. Lutut Kyungsoo terasa lemas. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia akan mati hari ini?.

Kyungsoo menatap pengumuman di depannya pasrah saat sebuah tepukan pelan hinggap di bahunya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bermata panda berdiri di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menatap Tao tidak percaya, ternyata masih ada yang masih berdiri di pihaknya.

"Aku akan ikut dalam permainan ini. Lagipula ini juga salahku karena tidak memberitahumu mengenai Kai," ucap Tao dengan seluruh keberaniannya.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin memeluk pemuda di depannya ini dengan erat. Dia sangat terharu, dan sekarang perasaannya jauh lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih Tao," ucap Kyungsoo diikuti oleh anggukan kepala Tao.

.

_TIING... TOONG... TIING... TOONG..._

_._

Suara bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai menggema di koridor yang sepi. Kyungsoo dan Tao saling bertatapan cemas. _Permainan telah dimulai._

_._

**PLOOK, PLOOK, PLOOK...**

.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema nyaring. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekati Kyungsoo dan Tao. Di sana, di depan pintu lorong menuju gedung sekolah, tampak tujuh orang siswa yang berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Benar-benar mengharukan. Mengorbankan nyawa demi teman_―" _ucap seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama Suho.

―_Kyungsoo telah mencari tahu mengenai semua pengurus OSIS semalaman._

_"―_tapi sayangnya kami tidak memerlukan pemain tambahan." lanjut Suho dengan wajah yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Kris, tangani pemuda panda itu."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Kris segera mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat dia menyeret Tao yang terus meronta keluar dari sekolah. Suho menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya pengganggu sudah pergi, Chen akan membacakan peraturan permainan ini," ucap Suho pelan namun berbahaya.

Seorang pemuda berahang tegas maju selangkah dan berdehem pelan.

"Pertama, kami akan menghitung sampai 100, saat itu kau harus bersembunyi dan jangan sampai tertangkap. Kedua, kau boleh melakukan apapun agar tidak tertangkap. Dan yang terakhir, permainan ini akan berakhir hingga kau tertangkap," ucap Chen membacakan peraturan yang membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak.

_Bukankah intinya aku tidak akan bisa memenangkan permainan ini?_, batin Kyungsoo.

"A-aku menolak!" teriak Kyungsoo putus asa.

"Sayangnya pilihan itu tidak mungkin," ucap seorang pemuda _―_yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama Chanyeol- menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Do Kyungsoo." Kali ini seorang pemuda ber_eye-liner_ _―_bernama Baekhyun- yang berbicara.

Seorang pemuda berwajah dingin dengan kulit putih pucat bernama Sehun mengulum senyum tipis yang bagi Kyungsoo terlihat seperti senyum seorang setan. Sementara Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai," ucap Suho. "Silakan mencari tempat persembunyian hingga hitungan ke-100."

Kyungsoo menatap para pengurus OSIS tajam. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mundur. Tangannya mengcengkram kuat ransel merahnya.

"1... 2... 3..." para pengurus OSIS mulai menghitung. Kyungsoo terus berjalan mundur dan dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu belakang sekolah.

_Terkunci._

Kyungsoo beralih pada jendela di sampingnya.

_Terkunci._

Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling panik. Tao benar, mereka bukanlah pengurus OSIS, melainkan sekawanan serigala kelaparan.

.

"25... 26... 27..."

.

Hitungan para pengurus OSIS menggema keras di dalam sekolah yang kosong. Kyungsoo terus berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi.

.

"47... 48... 49..."

.

Kyungsoo berlari menaiki tangga dengan langkah kaki yang menggema.

.

.

"98... 99... 100... **siap atau tidak kami datang!**"

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo meringkuk di bawah meja di gudang sekolah. Dalam hatinya dia terus berdoa agar para pengurus OSIS _―_ah, tidak. Mulai sekarang Kyungsoo akan memanggil mereka _The Wolf-_ tidak menemukan dirinya. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas tidak bertenaga. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo berusaha menggenggam sebuah sapu yang berada di sampingnya.

Setiap detik terasa bagaikan berjam-jam. Suasana yang sepi juga membuat Kyungsoo semakin tegang. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia bersembunyi. Yang pasti saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah keluar dan pulang ke rumah.

"Membosankan sekali ya Baekki?" suara bass Chanyeol tertangkap di indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Ya Yeollie. Membosankan. Apakah harus selesai secepat ini?" kali ini suara melengking Baekhyun terdengar begitu dekat.

Bayang-bayang kedua orang itu terlihat jelas dari tempat Kyungsoo bersembunyi, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merinding ketakutan. Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sampingnya di bawah meja.

"Ah~ kita menemukan sang tikus Baekki~" ucap Chanyeol. Wajahnya merunduk dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah meringkuk di bawah meja. Kyungsoo yang panik secara refleks menghantamkan sapu yang dipegangnya ke kepala Chanyeol.

.

_BUUUGH!_

_._

"Arrrrrgh!" Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya kesakitan.

Baekhyun yang cemas segera membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Kyungsoo segera mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyelinap keluar dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tangga.

"Ayo kejar dia Baekki!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melemparkan ranselnya ke arah duo setan di belakangnya, namun gagal akibat refleks dua orang di belakangnya yang cepat menghindar. Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, namun terjatuh akibat air yang menggenangi tangga.

_Mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku_, batin Kyungsoo horor.

Chanyeol dan Bekhyun semakin mendekati Kyungsoo dengan seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya.

.

**BUUGGHH! BUUUGGGHH!**

.

Kyungsoo terrnganga melihat seseorang yang menghantam kepala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tongkat _kendo_.

_K-Kai!_

Kai berjongkok menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bawah tangga. Setelah puas menatap tubuh tidak berdaya duo berisik di OSIS, Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih menggigil ketakutan. Kai melangkah mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan buat aku menyesali perbuatanku," gumam Kai tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo memandang takut Kai dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Ayo kita lari." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera berlari.

.

"Tu-tunggu..."

.

.

_Ini pasti jebakan._

_._

* * *

_._

Kyungsoo dan Kai terus berlari hingga tiba di salah satu lorong di lantai 2. Kyungsoo memegang kedua lututnya, berusaha menormalkan laju napasnya, sementara Kai berdiri tegak di hadapannya mengamati situasi.

"Katakan padaku_―hosh... _sebenarnya apa rencana mu?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Kai tajam.

"Itukah yang seharusnya kau katakan pada seseorang yang telah menolongmu?" Kai balas bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Sekarang katakan padaku apa rencana mu?"

Kai memincingkan matanya "Tidak, aku tidak merencanakan apapun," ucap Kai.

"Bohong!" sanggah Kyungsoo cepat.

"Hah?!"

"Ha-habisnya... yang jadi penyebab dimulainya permainan inikan karena kejadian kemarin," ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan alasannya menuduh Kai.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Ya... benar juga sih_―" _ Kai menatap Kyungsoo intens.

.

"_―_Tapi begitu kupikir nanti kau akan tertangkap oleh yang lain... tubuhku otomatis bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kira-kira... _kenapa bisa begitu?"_

.

"A-a... a... itu..." Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata. Semburat merah mulai menyebar di wajahnya yang memanas.

Kai memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit Kyungsoo mengerti. Seperti pandangan seseorang yang sedang menunggu jawaban pernyataan cin_―_

_'Aaaarrggghhh! Apa yang ku pikirkan!' _Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang masih terdiam dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan berlari menghindari Kai. Dia berlari menuju ke tangga, hendak berlari ke bawah.

"Jangan ke sana!" Kai berteriak kencang dan dengan satu gerakan yang sempurna berhasil menarik tangan Kyungsoo sebelum kakinya menginjak paku yang bertebaran di anak tangga.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Matanya menatap paku-paku yang terlihat tajam itu. Sudah tercatat dalam benak Kyungsoo jika_ The Wolf_ benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Kai membantunya berdiri.

"Di situ ada jebakan," ucap Kai setelah berhasil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai horor. Dia lupa jika Kai juga termasuk salah satu dari anggota _The Wolf._ Dan itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa sepenuhnya memercayai Kai.

"Aku akan meloloskanmu dari sini. Aku berjanji. Ayo kita berlari bersama," ucap Kai menatap Kyungsoo intens.

Kyungsoo terpesona,

.

Pandangan mata Kai yang serius_―_

_._

_._

―_Membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa sadar._

_._

* * *

_._

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Kai tengah berada di ruang klub memanah. Kai sibuk mengambil beberapa anak panah sementara Kyungsoo mulai berkeliling ruangan dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kita di sini mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak suka dengan suasana yang sepi.

"Tentu saja mempersiapkan persenjataan. Permainan bagi OSIS sama dengan perang, dan dalam perang, yang kuatlah yang akan menang. Karena itu kita harus mempersiapkan persenjataan untuk melawan mereka," jawab Kai yang masih sibuk mengambil beberapa barang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk dan kembali berjalan berkeliling.

"Jangan berkeliaran di sekitar situ, ada jebakan yang dipersiapkan oleh ketua OSIS."

Baru saja Kai memperingatkan Kyungsoo, orang yang diberi peringatan sekarang sudah jatuh tersungkur akibat tersandung benang tipis di lantai.

.

**NGUUUUUNG, NGUUUUUNG, NGUUUUNG...**

.

Suara sirine meraung-raung di dalam ruang klub. Seluruh pintu dan jendela klub mendadak tertutup dan terkunci. Kai menatap Kyungsoo kesal, pandangannya seperti ingin menelan Kyungsoo bulat-bulat. Kyungsoo bergidik takut dan hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini." Sebuah suara yang sangat Kai kenal terdengar.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Suho yang sedang tersenyum licik di depan pintu masuk klub. _Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?_, batin Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap datar Suho.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Kai? Wah, wah... hal ini tidak boleh kubiarkan," ucap Suho dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. Kedua matanya berkilat senang.

"Hooh, rupanya si mungil. Ku kira siapa, bikin kaget saja."

"Yah, jaga ucapanmu Kai! Aku ini ketua OSIS dan _sunbae_ mu tahu!" omel Suho saat mendengar ucapan tidak sopan Kai.

Kai masih menatap Suho datar, tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengintip di balik punggung Kai. Kai mendapatkan apa yang dia cari dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari saku celananya. Botol merica semprot.

Kai memandang Suho yang masih mengomel dan dengan cepat, dia menyemprotkan merica tersebut ke mata Suho.

"AAARGGHH!" Suho mengerang merasakan pedih di matanya.

Kai mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengikat tubuh Suho dengan tali yang di temukannya di laci ruang klub. Kepalanya memandang berkeliling, mencari kain untuk menyumpal mulut Suho yang tidak berhentinya mengumpat.

Tidak menemukan benda apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk menyumpal mulut Suho, Kai membuka sepatunya, melepas kaus kakinya dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam mulut Suho yang sibuk meronta. Kyungsoo memandang Kai tidak percaya. _Sadis_.

"Nah, sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Kai menarik tangan Kyunsoo ke sudut ruang klub. Dia menurunkan lukisan seorang pemanah dari dinding. Kai menyampirkan anak panah _―_yang dimasukkan ke dalam tabung- ke pundaknya. Di belakang lukisan tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu kecil seperti semacam pintu rahasia.

Kai membuka pintu tersebut, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk terlebih dulu. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lubang yang cukup sempit itu, membuatnya harus merangkak agar muat masuk ke dalamnya. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Mereka merangkak dan keluar di sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan koridor luar sekolah. Mereka kembali berlari dan berhenti saat melihat Chen yang menjaga koridor luar dengan sebuah tongkat _bisbol_.

Kai mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk segera berputar, menuju sisi lain koridor yang terhubung dengan halaman dalam sekolah. Namun Chen telah melihat mereka.

"Berhenti kalian!" teriak Chen nyaring.

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya malas. Chen tengah berlari menyusul mereka dan sebuah anak panah hampir menyerempet telinganya. Nyaris saja. Chen memandang Kai kaget.

Dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah, Kai terus memberondong Chen dengan hujan anak panah, membuat Chen memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan Kai. Dia membuang senjatanya dan kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera berlari. Memutuskan bahwa melewati koridor yang tadi di tempati Chen cukup beresiko _―_ mengingat Sehun masih berkeliaran- Kai memutuskan untuk melewati jalan memutar melewati halaman dalam.

Mereka berdua berlari melintasi halaman dalam. Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak melihat langit cerah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangan keduanya masih bertautan erat.

.

_Cuaca cerah dan indah yang kurindukan, hingga membuat kepalaku menjadi aneh._

.

"Sebentar lagi_―_dan semuanya akan segera berakhir," ucap Kai.

.

_Ya, sebentar lagi pemainan ini akan berakhir dan aku akan bebas. Tapi entah kenapa__―_

_._

_._

―_Sekarang aku berharap agar permainan ini tidak pernah berakhir._

_._

* * *

_._

Pintu ruang klub memanah terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berwajah _poker-face_ tengah berdiri memandangi Suho yang terus meronta. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen yang melihat keadaan Suho segera masuk ke dalam dan berjongkok di depan Suho. Sementara Sehun _―_sang pemuda _poker-face-_ menatap Suho meremehkan.

"Ya ampun _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sehun ikut berjongkok di depan Suho.

"Hmmphh! Hmmphhhh! Nnggghh!" ucap Suho tidak karuan masih terus meronta dari ikatan tali yang membelitnya.

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Apa kita haruth melepathkan both bethar Thuho?" tanya Sehun pada ketiga _sunbae_nya.

"Diamlah Sehun. Kaliamat penuh kata 's' mu membuatku pusing," protes Baekhyun membuat Sehun cemberut.

Chen tersenyum simpul dan membantu Suho lepas dari ikatan kencang Kai.

"Sial! Dia mengikatku dengan kencang. Argh! Tanganku sakit." Suho kembali mengumpat saat kaus kaki Kai yang menyumpalnya diambil Chanyeol dengan wajah jijik.

"Dan berani-beraninya dia menyumpal mulutku dengan kaus kaki baunya itu!" ucap Suho geram.

Baekhyun terkikik senang.

"Chen, kemana si Kai pergi?" tanya Suho.

Chen tersenyum.

"Semua sesuai rencana kita. Mereka menuju ke pagar depan."

.

Suho menyeringai.

.

"Sekarang waktunya kau beraksi Sehun."

.

.

Dan senyum jahil terlukis di wajah dingin Sehun.

.

* * *

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini telah berada di pagar depan sekolah. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Kai dengan tulus.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Terima kasih telah menolongku." Kyungsoo berbalik menuju pintu pagar.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Ya?"

.

"Maaf..."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

.

_**Tiiinngg... Tooonggg... Tiiiiiingggg... Tooooonggg...**_

.

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran selesai bergema membuat suasana menjadi riuh. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak mendekat tepat di belakangnya. Kyungsoo masih menatap Kai heran saat seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya tertangkap," ucap seseorang di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Kerja baguth Kai _hyung_," lanjut orang tersebut.

"Sehun," desis Kai kesal.

.

_Kyungsoo tahu jika dia sudah jatuh dalam tipuan Kai._

_Kyungsoo marah, tentu saja._

_Tapi anehnya..._

_Mengapa hati Kyungsoo bisa sedemikian sakitnya?_

_._

Air mata Kyungsoo meleleh jatuh ke pipinya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Setelah tadi dengan mudahnya Kai melambungkan dirinya, sekarang semudah itu juga Kai menghempaskannya dengan keras ke bawah.

"Ah, lihat Kkamjong _hyung_, kau membuatnya menangith," ujar Sehun merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

Kai mendesis menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut denganku Kyungie _hyung_," ujar Sehun. Keduanya mulai berjalan melewati Kai,

"Kau mau kemana?" Kai menahan bahu Sehun.

Sehun memincingkan matanya. "Hah? Jangan pura-pura bodoh _hyung_, kau pathti tahu aku akan pergi kemana," ucap Sehun dengan seringai khasnya.

Sehun kembali melangkah menjauhi Kai. Meninggalkan Kai yang bimbang dengan perasaannya. Sehun semakin menjauh.

.

"BERHENTI!"

"Hah?!"

"Ku bilang berhenti bodoh!" Kai berlari menerjang Sehun dan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan Sehun menahan sebelah tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo panik dan menggigit lengan Sehun keras.

"AAARRGGGH!' Sehun mengerang sakit memegangi lengannya.

Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah Kai dan mereka berdua segera berlari menuju ke halaman dalam. Meninggalkan Sehun di belakang dengan berbagai umpatan mautnya.

.

* * *

.

_DRAAAPP._

_DRAAAAP._

_DRAAAAP._

_._

Kyungsoo dan Kai masih terus berlari menuju halaman dalam.

"AAARRRGGHH! Aku benci orang sepertimu! Tapi aku juga suka!" ucap Kyungsoo mulai ngawur.

"Berisik! Yang benar yang mana? Kau suka aku atau benci padaku?" balas Kai tidak kalah ngawurnya.

Kyungsoo melepas pegangannya dan berhenti berlari.

"Sudahlah, terserah mau kau apakan aku." Kyungsoo mulai kembali terisak. Dia kesal, marah dan lelah, tidak bisakah dia berhenti sejenak.

.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan lagi," ucap Kai.

Dengan cepat dia menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya pelan. Hanya menyentuh, bibir dengan bibir. Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai keras.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

Kyungsoo memukul Kai dengan membabi buta

"Kenapa sih?"

Kai sibuk mengelak dari pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Dasar brengsek!"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan apapun sesukaku?" tanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. "Lagipula_―"_

_._

_"―Aku hanya mencium orang yang ku suka."_

_._

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Wajah Kyungsoo juga mulai merona. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Ayo kita berlari bersama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

**"Oke! CUUUTTT!"**

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap Suho yang entah datang dari mana dengan pandangan syok.

"Hehehe... _Game over!"_ ucap Suho dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"Mari kita berlari bersama katanya, hahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, benar-benar tidak romantith kau Kkamjong." Sehun mencibir.

Sementara Chen hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Apa maksud kalian?!" tanya Kai terlihat emosi.

Suho tersenyum senang dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kami bertaruh bagaimana jadinya jalan percintaan kalian berdua. Jadilah kami membuat permainan ini. Terima kasih atas pertunjukkan kalian yang sangat menarik." Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kalian mempermainkanku!" guratan amarah mulai muncul di wajah Kai. Dia benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Mati kalian!"

Kai berlari mengejar Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Suho yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo terdiam memandang aksi kejar-kejaran _The Wolf_. Dia benar-benar menjadi bahan permainan sekawanan serigala itu.

Rumor itu benar. Kyungsoo harus hati-hati dengan para pengurus OSIS. Karena hari ini mereka berhasil membuat tali nyawa Kyungsoo hampir putus. Kyungsoo terduduk lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Kai yang memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Kai dan berdiri.

"Oh iya, yang ku bilang tadi jujur loh."

.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai lembut, dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" seru Baekhyun nyaring.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ayo Bekki."

"Jangan berisik pendek."

"Aku juga merasa loh Kkamjong."

"Hmm..."

_._

_Sekolah ini memang sarang sekumpulan serigala menjijikan yang kelaparan._

_Dan aku telah terjebak di dalamnya._

_Tapi mungkin__―_

_._

―_**Kehidupan yang seperti ini tidak buruk juga.**_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suho menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah melangkah keluar gerbang. Lalu dengan cekatan menghitung jumlah orang di depannya. Lima ditambah dengan dia dan Kyungsoo jadi tujuh.

_Eh? Bukankah seharusnya ada __**delapan**__ orang?_

_"_Hei kalian!" seru Suho pada barisan orang di depannya yang masih terus melangkah meninggalkannya.

Keenam orang itu menoleh.

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

.

.

"Apa ada yang melihat Kris?"

.

* * *

.

―**The End―**

.

* * *

.

_Aaahhh! Selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Maaf buat yang gak suka endingnya. Rocketrees! Udah lunas ya utang Blanket! Semoga suka~_

_Oh iya, disini Kai lompat kelas ya , jadinya bisa sekelas sama Kyungsoo._

_Akhirnya Blanket bisa beli pulsa modem juga hahaha... /tawa nista/ karena nggak ada yang mau beliin pulsa, ff lain nggak bakal update cepet xP /ditendang/_

_Oke deh._

**Last, mind to review?**


End file.
